Aron's Journey Through Kanto
by Gaomon15
Summary: a simple fan fic about a new trainer who sets off for an adventure. meeting the grandson of Agatha, a young coordinator girl and a bruiser from Hoenn. this fanfic has a more detailed out look to pokemon training and not essentially based on Gym battles.
1. Chapter 1 – Happiness is the source to s

Chapter 1 – Happiness is the source to success

**Chapter 1 – Happiness is the source to success**

It was a typical day in Pallet. The high sun shinned over the green fields and drowsy tipped trees. The grasses dew was still as the self proclaimed trainer awoke to the day that would change his entire life.

"MUM WHERES MY HAT" a young browned haired boy came streaming down stairs, all dressed in light blue travelling clothes.

"Mum MUM" he shouted running into the kitchen. Stood there was a middle aged woman smiling holding a packed bag pack and a white and blue cap.

"Thanks mum" he said taking his cap squashing his spiky hair as he pushed it onto his head. The cap complemented his light blue sleeveless jacket over his dark blue t shirt and light blue jeans, and lastly his white trainers.

"oh Aran you look like the perfect trainer" she smiled at her son Aran handing him a black back pack full of stuff for cooking, emergency things, money and extra clothing.

"Thanks mum, you're the greatest" he paused with an awkward silence "So I better be going then".

They made them selves to the front door. Giving her son one final hug and kiss on the cheek she waved him off.

Aran rode his bike down the drive. Turned to see his mum for the final time in a while, and then looked forward for his adv…

BANG

"Oh Aran" his mother screamed running over to him. "I'm ok mum" he said as she helped him up.

"Oh no my bike" Aran ran over to his bike lifting it up. His bike had both wheels completely twisted.

"I wont be able to get to Oaks lab before the others now" he said throwing his bike onto the floor and sitting on the curb sulking.

"You're giving up already?" his mother asked sitting next to him.

Aran replied with a shrug. His mother took out from her pocket a small wooden case.

"Here, look" she said opening it revealing 8 different style badges. "Do you think your father gave up this quickly?"

Aran looked at the badges. His mother noticed a different gleam appear into his eyes.

Aran got to his fist "Thanks mum" he said giving her one final smiling then dashing off.

Aran was running at top speed. He looked at his watch seeing it was now 7:10.

"Just have 5 minutes left" he panted.

Aran tripped over a rock sending him flying and landing in a giant puddle from lasts night storm.

Aran laid face down covered in mud. He slowly got to his feet.

"Come on Aran, gotta get there NOW" he said to himself suddenly sprinting quicker then he started.

"Nearly there now" he said as he reached the foot of the hill where Oak's lab sat upon.

Aran ran up the hill, dirty and tired. As he reached the top he found no one else there. At first thought he managed to get there early. He glanced at his watch again to see it was now 7:45.

"Oh no half hour late" he shouted out.

"Hello?" Professor Oak called from his lab poking his head around the door seeing Aran.

"Oh hi Professor" Aran said with a can you tell I want to die right now look.

"Come in erm..."

"Aran" Aran finished Oaks sentence holding out his hand.

Oak looking at the dirt covered hand just replied with a smile.

Aran followed Oak into the lab asking about starter pokemon.

"So is there any left"?

"Sorry Aran there isn't, it was 7: 15 when you were supposed to be here" Oak explained.

"Yeah I know is just that…" Aran was interrupted by Professor Oak's rising hand.

"No excuses Aran" he snapped "Sorry" Aran replied dropping his head.

"I do… have one left" Oak said in a weary tone.

"Really?" Aran jumped with excitement

"It was kindly denoted by a trainer called Ritchie" Oak said pressing a button, causing a pokeball appear from a stand and he picked it up.

"You see I can't get it to evolve yet either" he turned to give it to Aran, who stood mouth opened.

"I must warn you it's not what you call" Oak was interrupted by Aran snatching the pokeball.

"Don't worry Professor oak, no matter what pokemon it is I'll love it all the same" Aran pointed the pokeball in front of him and shouted.

"Come on out" a white flashed caused a shape to appear in front of Aran.

"Pichu" a small yellow pokemon with big ears and a spiky fringe (which he got from Ritchie's pickachu sparky) stood staring at Aran with a menacing stare.

"He doesn't seem very happy" Aran said to Oak, making the Pichu made.

"PICHU" he hit Oak and Aran with a thundershock.

"Dooooont innnsullllt himmmmm" Oak said whilst getting shocked.

"I KNOOOOOW NOWWWWW" replied Aran.

"Pichu" he said again happy now and walked around the lab.

"At least he has a strong personality" Joked Oak to Aran.

"Yeah you could say it was electrifying" Aran joked back.

"Ritchie only had one request about his donation" Oak stated to Aran.

"What was that?"

"That he had to be called Sparky, after his father" Oak smiled.

Aran stood gormless "OK…" Aran looked at his pokemon "Hey Sparky I'm Aran your new trainer" Aran said to his Pichu.

Pichu looked at him and made a few sparks causing Aran and oak to flinch.

"Right Sparky back in the ball" Aran pointed the ball trying to recall Sparky. The Pichu just jumped out of the way avoiding the beam.

"I said get in the ball" Aran tried again, but Sparky just kept jumping out the way.

"Fine stay out" Aran snapped

"This feels very familiar" Oak thought to himself.

Aran and his new pokemon Sparky waved good bye to Professor Oak and headed for viridian city.

"He Sparky don't run off" Aran shouted as his pokemon already made a run for it.

"HEY" Aran chased his pokemon for at least 10 minutes until it finally stopped.

"Why are you so stubborn?" Aran bent over to his pokemon.

"Don't you like me"? Aran asked getting a shake of the head from Sparky.

"Well I like you". Aran got to his feet seeing a pidgey fly by near them.

He took out his pokedex which Oak just gave him. "Pidgey the bird pokemon. Pidgey is a great pokemon for beginner trainers" the pokedex stated to Aran.

"Perfect for beginners? Ok then Sparky go get it" Aran said pointing at the Pidgey.

"Sparky?" Aran turned around to see Sparky sat up a tree staring at him.

"Oh thanks a lot" He shouted at him causing the pidgey to jump and see Aran and Sparky.

"Ops, ah" Aran ducked avoiding the attacking pidgey. "Watch out Sparky".

"PICHU" Sparky attack the pidgey with a thundershock making it flee.

"YEAH good shot Sparky" Aran did a little dance as his pokemon sat on the branch with an arrogant look.

"SPARKY LOOK OUT" Aran suddenly stopped and shouted out.

Behind Sparky were a swarm of beedrill coming out of the tree, annoyed from getting attacked also by Sparky's thundershock.

"Sparky no" Aran shouted as one of the beedrills hit Sparky with its sting making it fall.

"SPARKY" Aran ran in diving to catch Sparky in his arms. "Don't worry sparky I wont let them hurt you"

Aran stood and ran as quick as he could getting chased by the beedrill.

"Ah, get off, go away" He shouted at the Beedrill as they attacked him an stinging him.

"Pi, Pichu" Sparky said slowly looking at Aran defend him from his arms.

"You leave him alone" Aran screamed as he kept running. He ran through thorn bushes shredding his entire face and arms. Through nettles stinging him self all over.

"Get away, just leave him alone" Aran now stood injured and tired next to a ditch meters down.

The beedrill kept coming at him "Hang on Sparky" he said grabbing a tighter hold in his arms.

Aran jumped down the ditched running down. He lost his balance as he was hit by another beedrill.

"NO Sparky" Aran fell down the ditch, rolling lost hold of Sparky. The beedrill ignored Aran and all swarmed on Sparky.

"Get off him" Aran ran over limping, and fighting off the beedrill. Aran bent over Sparky completely taking all the attack.

"I'm not letting them take you away from me Sparky" he cried to his pokemon.

The sky turned black and rain proud down drenching them both.

Aran took out his pokeball and begged Sparky to go inside. "Get inside Sparky you'll be safe in there"

Aran stepped up the beedrill flew up ready to kill.

"You listen beedrill, I Aran Kingly of Pallet town will catch and defeat you all. You hear me Beedrill COME AND GET ME"

The beedrill swooped down at once at Aran. Sparky lay on the ground weak. Suddenly something hit him. Sparky ran forward to Aran, climbed up his leg and back jumping off his shoulder.

Sparky grew bright and suddenly appeared a new pokemon.

"PICKACHU" he cried out loud filling the sky yellow.

Aran woke up early hours of the next morning. Sparky, his new pickachu was lying next to him.

"Pika pi" Sparky said slowly

"Yeah, we beat them" Aran replied.


	2. Chapter 2 – A Beautiful Rivalship

Chapter 2 – A Beautiful Rivalship

**Chapter 2 – A Beautiful Rivalship**

Aran and his pickachu Sparky were travelling into Viridian city.

"Hey Sparky I forgot I wanted to give you something" Aran said to Sparky jumping off Aran's head.

Aran pulled out from his back pack a bright blue bandana. "Here try it".

Sparky ran over lifting his head allowing Aran to put it on. Aran tied the Bright blue bandana around Sparky's neck.

"Looks good Sparky, do you like it"?

"Pikachu" he said with the thumbs up.

"HA ha, come on Sparky lets head over to the Pokemon centre".

Aran arrived at the centre finding it surprisingly empty. "Excuse me nurse" Aran asked Nurse Joy.

"Where is everybody?" Aran asked.

"There all at the Viridian beginner battle tournament or the BBT like the kids like to call it" she laughed at her self then continued " The BBT is a little competition for new trainers from Pallet and viridian and there starter pokemon" she said to Aran and Sparky who was now on Aran's shoulder.

"Oh great, how about it Sparky, shall we compete"? Sparky replied with a feisty nod and a punch in the air.

"That's a very energetic pickachu you have there" Nurse Joy said to Aran.

"Yeah tell me about it. Anyway I better call professor Oak"

After Aran phoned professor Oak telling him about Sparky evolving he headed out to the City centre for the tournament.

Their was a platform about 10 metres long with pokemon trainers stood on opposite sides with there pokemon stood in front of them.

One was a bulbasaur and the other was a Charmander.

"He'll win for sure, fire types have a great advantage over grass" Aran said to him self as he watched the battle.

"Charmander ember" one of the trainers called

"Bulbasaur sleep powder" the other one commanded.

He fire hit Bulbasaur, but a mist of green showered over the Charmander making him fall asleep.

The bulbasaur was still standing after the ember. "Now vine whip" he called out. His bulbasaur burst out with green vines whipping the Charmander.

It finally woke up but fainted again. "Charmander return"

"Oh, I was wrong. He's not bad for a beginner at all" Aran thought to him self as he signed up his name.

"Pi?" Sparky said looking strangely at a bush near by.

"What's wrong Sparky? Oh look another battle" the battle caught both their attention away from the bush.

Sparky was right because behind the bush were two suspicious looking characters.

One was small and muscular with a dumb look, the other lanky and had a piercing look. Both wore a red and black tracksuit like suits with the letters P and B on the front.

"Hey pierce" the muscular one said with a low and slow voice.

"What Boyd"? replied the other with a sneered voice.

"What are we doing here again?" asked Boyd.

"Were hear to steal the pokemon you idiot" Pierce smacked Boyd back of the head.

--

"You're up now Kid" said the judge for the Tournament to Aran.

Aran made his way up the steps with Sparky following him.

"Hey" said his first opponent. A simple looking blond haired trainer "I'm Joe"

"I'm Aran" he replied.

"Ok, Charmander go get him" he threw a pokeball releasing his red lizard.

"Sparky" Aran looked at his yellow fighter burst out in front of him.

"Charmander ember" Joe shouted.

"Sparky dodge and thundershock"

Sparky easily avoided the fire ball and hit Charmander with the thundershock.

"It's a one hit KO" announced the judge as he placed Aran's name on the board to round two.

"Charmander return" said Joe "Don't worry about it Joe, Sparky is just a tough one" Aran smiled at Joe who smiled back making his way back to the crowd.

"Ok round two now" Said the Judge.

Aran went back to the crowd waiting for his next battle.

"Finnish him off with water gun…"

Aran stepped back up to the stage with Sparky. A girl trainer came up this time called Jasmine.

"Bulbasaur take out his Pikachu" she throw her ball releasing the green pokemon.

"Sparky watch out for its powder's" Aran warned as Sparky ran in.

"Start things off with poison powder bulbasaur"

"Quick attack Sparky". Before Bulbasaur fired its powder Sparky hit him and returned back to Aran.

"Now thunder shock" Aran commanded.

"use vine whip to avoid it" Bulbasaur lifted its self into the air and dodged the electricity.

"Now counter with leech seed" as the bulbasaur came down it fired a small seed at Sparky.

"Don't let it touch you Sparky" shouted out Aran. Sparky only just managed to skim it.

"Ha, not good enough" jasmine claimed as the Seed grew and the plant wrapped around Sparky's leg.

"Pikaaaa" Sparky squealed as the energy was sucked out of him.

"Dam" Aran swore "Sparky try and break free"

Sparky tried pulling free, but just more energy left him.

"Attack from a distance Sparky"

Sparky with its remaining energy fired a thundershock at the bulbasaur, hitting it making it faint.

"Bulbasaur return" She said beaming in her pokemon.

"Sparky, you did it" Aran ripped off the vines.

"Good match Jasmine" Said Aran

"Pika" Agreed Sparky

"Thanks Aran" she said shaking his hand.

"PIKAAAA"

Aran turned around to see Sparky and many other trainers pokeballs getting swept up by giant mechanical arms.

"HA ha we got em now lets scoot" Came a voice from behind the bushes.

"I don't think so. Sparky" Aran shouted at his tired Pokemon.

"Oh no he's too tired from the fight" Jasmine moaned

The two thieves jumped out from the bushes, one standing up to the others waist.

"Give me back my pickachu" Aran demanded

"Why? What you gonna do about it" laughed Boyd

"The pokemon are all in the net now so let's go" screamed the lanky one, Pierce

"Hey get back here" Aran took of after them.

"He's following us" said Boyd "Then lets give him something to be scared of" replied pierce pulling out a pokeball.

"Go Zubat" he threw the pokeball at Aran, releasing a purple bat.

"Supersonic" Pierce commanded. Zubat hit Aran with circle rays which caused Aran to stop running and turn in a circle over and over again.

"HA HA you confused him" claimed Boyd "Of course I did you idiot" Pierce smacked Boyd at the back of is head.

"Pi.ka.chu" Sparky said looking at Aran

"Hey Sparky". Jasmine was running to follow them holding a spray.

"Here Aran use…" She stop watching him spin "ARAN" Jasmine slapped Aran back to his senses.

"Here I got this for Sparky" she handed him a potion.

"Sparky catch" Aran threw the potion. Sparky caught it and sprayed him self.

"PIKACHUUUUU" and with that a sudden electric attack stunned the two thieves and caused the mechanical arms to over load and sent them flying into the air.

"We will hurt you for thisss" their voices faded as they flew away into the sky.

"SPARKY" Aran said running to him "Pika" Sparky ran and jumped into Aran's arms giving him a hug.

"Aw" said Jasmine looking at the two. "Let's return these pokemon".

"Thank you Aran, without you all the pokemon would have been stolen"

Aran stood on the stage shaking hands with the judge. "Pikachu helped out too" Aran laughed.

Jasmine stood watching from the crowd with her temple exploding "If it wasn't for me he would still be running in circles" she said to her self.

"But Jasmine is the real hero" Aran looked at her, who was now smiling back.

"I'll see ya then Jasmine". Aran with Sparky on his shoulder was saying good bye to their new friend.

"Yeah I guess so, Bye Sparky" and with that they both turned separate ways.

"Next stop Viridian Forest".


	3. Chapter 3 – The Lumber and Jack but no t

Chapter 3 – The Lumber and Jack but no timber

**Chapter 3 – The Lumber and Jack but no timber**

Aran and Sparky were now lost deep in viridian forest. After spending the night already there Aran wanted to get out more then ever.

"Come on Sparky just do it".

Aran was forcing Sparky to climb the tree to find a way out. "Pika pickachu"

Sparky looked at Aran with sharp eyes "Ok, ok I get it" Aran said letting go of Sparky "You just to scared of heights"

"PIKA" Sparky rejected the fact. "Then Climb the tree then" Aran argued back.

Sparky gave a determined nod and ran up the tree. "Yeah that's it Sparky" Aran cheered.

Sparky climbed to the very top of the tree, looking all around just seeing green. "Pika pika" he cried back to Aran.

"Ok you can come back do… what?" Aran was distracted by the sudden shake of the tree. Sparky lost his balance, hanging on to a small twig for his life.

"PIKA" he cried as the twig snapped and he came falling. "SPARKY" Aran ran and caught him in his arms.

"Got ya" he said not noticing the tree behind him falling down towards him.

"PIKA PIKA" Sparky screamed pointing behind Aran. "Huh what"?

Aran turned around to see the tree coming on him "AHH" Aran dived out the way just dodging the tree.

"Oops sorry about that"

Aran looked up to see a man dressed like a builder and next to him a giant pokemon Venusaur.

"Oh cool" Aran said getting helped up by Sparky. "Venusaur. It is the last stage of evolution for a Bulbasaur. It is said that its vines are powerful enough to cut down trees" stated Aran's pokedex.

"I'm real sorry about that, let me apologize by offering you lunch" the man requested.

Aran looked at Sparky, who gave him a nod "Yeah thanks, that would be great"

Aran and Sparky were sat out side a wooden cabin on some benches and table eating sandwiches the man provided.

"I'm Jack, and that's Lumber" he said pointing at his Venusaur

"I'm Aran and this is Sparky" Aran replied.

"I'm real sorry about nearly squashing you back there" he said scratching his hard hat.

"Don't worry about it" Aran laughed back.

"I'm a Lumber Jack you see, and that part of the forest Is real far of track to what trainers normally take. You must have been out there training right?

Aran went a bit red "Erm… Yeah wasn't we Sparky". Sparky was sat eating his food slowly and happily completely oblivious.

"Pikachu" he cried smiling.

"Bulba" came a voice from behind the bushes.

"Pi?" Sparky looked at the bush head tilted.

"What's wrong Sparky?" Asked Aran as his Pikachu ran towards the bush.

Jack stood up and shouted "be careful it's…"

Not far from the cabin where pierce and Body, crawling through the forest disguised as bushes.

"What pokemon are we gonna steal again Pierce"? Asked Boyd in his usual slow voice.

"Were going to steal that Venusaur and its child Bulbasaur, then cut down all the trees in the forest and demand millions per tree"

They both cried out with laughter. BANG. "OW" cried Boyd.

"What's wrong with you now idiot?" snapped Pierce.

"I think a tree just fell on me" Boyd wept "Don't be ridiculous, trees don't just" BANG. "Never mind"

As Sparky got near the bush two green vines shoot out throwing Sparky into the air and crashing to the ground.

"Pi…ka" Sparky got back to his feet shaking his head.

"Its Timber" shouted Jack. From behind the bush a Bulbasaur jumped out growling at Aran.

"He's Venusaur's son. I bred my Venusaur because I wanted to expand my business, but unfortunately Timber doesn't take a shine to cutting down trees, or anything except battling wild pokemon all day" Jack claimed.

Aran walked closer to Timber, receiving a whip across his face.

"BULBA" Timber growled. "TIMBER" Jack shouted.

"Don't worry Jack, its ok" Aran said taking another step and receiving another whip this time on the arm.

"What is he doing?" Jack thought to him self as Aran kept taking steps and more whips.

"I'm not going to hurt you Timber" Aran gritted his teeth trying to hide the pain.

"BULBA, BAULBASAUR" he growled whipping Aran again. Aran was now next to the Bulbasaur and bent down to pat him, But instead Aran was blown away by some explosion.

"Watch out" said a low voice

"Cause here we come" Said a high voice in a theme.

"To take them away"

"And make it pay day"

"The Pain brothers" they said in unison

"Are gonna steal your hearts and your Pokemon"

The next second two figures appeared from the smoke.

Aran lay on the ground watching the two figures come clear.

"You two again" he shouted at the thieves from viridian.

"Yes it is us, but don't worry where not after your pokemon this time" laughed Boyd.

"Where after this Bulbasaur" Pierce shouted pulling out a sack.

"Timber run" Aran shouted. The Bulbasaur tried running but was swept into the bag.

"Bulba" Timber growled from inside the bag.

"Timber use razor leaf to cut the bag" Jack commanded.

"HA HA HA" laughed Pierce "It useless, the bag is made with steel fibre.

"Sparky". Sparky ran at the Pain brothers. "Thundershock".

"No wait" shouted Jack "you use an electric attack you'll hurt Timber too"

"Bye bye" waved Boyd as they suddenly took of down a dirt track on bikes.

Aran looked around seeing a bike next to the cabin.

"Jack, I' gonna Timber back don't worry" Aran said jumping on the bike.

"Down there, it's a short cut, you'll be able to cut them off" Jack said pointing at a track hidden by bushes.

Aran took of with Sparky jumping on the back.

The track was bumpy and wet. Aran had to push hard to go quick. Sparky was only just holding on.

"We got them" Aran skidded his bike infront of the Pain brothers.

"How'd you get here" shouted Boyd.

"Don't worry bout that just attack him" Pierce said releasing his Zubat.

"Good idea, Mankey go" Boyd threw his ball releasing Mankey.

"Sparky you take them two and I'll get the bag" Aran and Sparky ran in.

"Mankey grab that kid" Boyd ordered holding on to the bag.

"PIKACHU" Sparky ran at Mankey but was stopped by Zubat.

Mankey jumped at Aran and was fully tackled. Mankey wrapped its self around Aran making him unable to move.

"Pika" Sparky cried as the Zubat hit him with its rays. "Thundershock Sparky"

"PIKCHU" Sparky hit Mankey making him release Aran.

"Now what" Boyd said as Aran ran in.

"Zubat, Mankey gang up on that Pikachu" Pierce sneered. The two pokemon attack Sparky.

"MANKEY" it shouted as it punched Sparky to the ground "ZUBAT" it screeched swooping down slashing Sparky with its wings.

"No Sparky" Aran ran to help but was blocked by Pierce standing over him.

"MOVE" Aran shouted. "No" Pierce replied smirking. Aran turned around to see Boyd also smirking.

Boyd threw the bag with Timber in to the side. The bag opened enough for Timber to see but not escape as it hit the ground.

Timber saw Boyd swing for Aran and punch him in the face. He then saw Mankey do the same to Sparky.

Timber watched Pierce and Zubat stand over them laughing.

Both Sparky and Aran got back to their feet and stared back at their attacker's eyes.

"Hit him again" Pierce egged on, at the same time Zubat cried out as if he was doing the same.

"MANKEY"

"BOYD"

They both shouted as their fist crushed Sparky and Aran.

"Let Timber go" Aran demanded "Pika pickachu" demanded Sparky.

"Bul…bar…saurrr" Timber said seeing the two getting hurt for him.

"Give up kid. You can't win. Your out numbered" Pierce laughed once more.

"NO THERE NOT". Aran turned to see jack and Lumber.

"Sorry it took us so long but Lumber isn't the fastest walker" Jack said making the Venusaur go red.

"Mankey" shouted Boyd "Zubat" shouted Pierce "Attack" they shouted together.

"Lumber Razor leaf".

As Zubat and Mankey charged in at Lumber, she sent out leaves spinning and flying at a high rate.

The leaves blew the pokemon back smashing into the Pain brothers sending them flying into the sky.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIIIIIIS"

Aran ran over to Timber and opened the sack letting him free.

"Bulbasaur" he cried running to his mother.

"Venusaur" Lumber roared as her son came to her.

"SPARKY" Aran ran to his pickachu. "Pika pi" Sparky ran up Aran getting on his shoulder.

They both looked at Jack with the same bruise on each others faces.

Jack Took Aran and Sparky, after some rest and food, to the track that led to Pewter City.

"Thanks a lot Jack" Aran jumped off the truck.

"Your welcome" Jack laughed in reply.

"Goodbye Lumber" Aran stroked the Venusaur's head, which sat in the back of the truck.

"Good bye Timber" Aran said stroking the head of the Bulbasaur.

"Pikachu" Sparky smiled at the two then jumped on to Aran.

"Bye Aran" waved Jack as the two walked away up the track.

"What?" Jack looked down to see stood at his leg was Timber looking rather sad.

"You want to with them don't you Timber"

"Bulba" Timber replied with a sad tone. "Then go" Jack smiled at his pokemon.

Timber looked up, his eyes suddenly full of energy and life. Something Jack had never seen before.

Timber ran to his mother and gave her one last hug, then dashed off towards the now small figured Aran in the distance.

"BYE TIMBER"

"VENUSAUR"

The two cried holding one another "Don't worry Lumber he'll be Ok"

"Venu. Venusaur" she agreed in reply.

"What's that noise" Aran said looking at Sparky.

"Pi?" Sparky shrugged. The noise was little footsteps and a growling "BULBASUAR"

"Timber?" Aran said turning around to see a blur of green running at him smiling and eyes of happiness.

"TIMBER"

"BULBA"

Aran opened his arms catching the jumping pokemon and gave him a hug laughing.

"Welcome to the team Timber" Aran smiled looking into his arms seeing the happy little Bulbasaur.

"PIKA PIKA" Sparky said from Aran's shoulder with the thumbs up.

"BULBA…SAUR"


	4. Chapter 4 – It Wasn’t Me

Chapter 4 – Lights out Pikachu

**Chapter 4 – It Wasn't Me**

Aran, Sparky and their new friend Timber were all setting up camp before it got to dark.

"Timber, could you go get us some fire wood please"

"Bulba" Timber nodded and ran in the trees.

"Sparky, see if you can find us some fruit"

"Pika" Sparky dashed off also into the woods.

"And I'll…" Aran stopped talking looking around on edge. The sun was still up, but setting and the trees around them could only just be seen.

Aran heard snaps of twigs coming from a different direction where Timber or Sparky went.

"What the" Aran took a few step closer thinking he could see something staring at him.

"BULBA"

"AHHHHH" Aran screamed crashing to the ground. Aran pulled his face from the ground seeing Timber smiling holding lots of wood in its vines.

"SAUR"

Aran got up and patted him self down. "Good job Timber just put them down there for now, thanks"

Timber set the wood next to a circle of rocks.

"PIKA PIKA" Sparky ran out with a basket in his mouth. "Sparky where did you get this"

"PI" Sparky smiled pointing at the direction he came from.

Aran opened it finding it full of food and dinks.

"HEY, YOU THEIF"

Aran saw from where Sparky ran out a mean looking pokemon trainer.

"Getting your Pikachu to do the dirty work, you call your self a pokemon trainer"

The trainer grabbed Aran by the scruff of the next. His fists where as big as Aran's head.

"NO NO you got it all wrong" Aran said trying to weasel his way out

"PI?" Sparky said looking confused.

"You see I asked my Pikachu, Sparky, to go find fruit. I meant growing on the tree's not other peoples" Aran said suddenly turning his head to stare at Sparky.

"PI…ka" Sparky slopped down and went red.

"Hmmm. Ok I'll let you off" he said putting Aran down.

"AHHH that's my fire wood you thief" a young girl ran out of the woods now screaming at Aran.

"TIMBER" Aran cried making Timber go red to and run up to Sparky as they hid behind a boulder.

"You steal wood to" said the boy

"It took me hours chopping that up" the girl said. They closed in on Aran.

"Please, please it was a mistake, my pokemon just got confused that's all" Aran begged.

Giving him evils the boy and the girl took back their wood and food.

Sparky and Timber slowly appeared from behind the boulder.

"Now I know to do it my self in future" Aran in a mood went into his bag taking out his sleeping bag.

"Night" he shouted and turned his back to them going to sleep.

"Pika?"

"Bulba?"

"PIKA PIKA" Sparky ran over nudging his. Aran just pretended to snore.

"PIKA PIKA" he nudged him again "PIKACHUUU" Sparky shot Aran with a thundershock.

"SPAAAAARKYYYYY"

"Lets do it he he he" came a low voice from the darkness

"SHHH"

"Ow that hurt"

From the bushes came the Pain brothers sneaking up to a young female and male trainer.

They took their pokeballs without waking them.

"Now let's get out of here" they ran back into the forest waking the two as Boyd fell.

"HEY MY POKEMON"

"HEY" Aran shouted at his pikachu. "You're the one who stole".

"PIKA PIKA PI" Sparky argued back.

"You're right, sorry I shouldn't have been mean" Aran received a smile from his pokemon.

One of Sparky's ears perked up "What is it"? Aran asked.

Timber jumped on guard looking around "What's wrong"?

"Quickly, there coming Pierce"

"Just shut up and run Boyd"

"Oh no not meat head and lanky" Aran moaned as they ran past. The two stopped in motion and slowly twisted their heads to him.

"It's" started Boyd

"The kid" finished Pierce.

"HEY GIVE US BACK OUR POKEMON" came from the darkness.

Aran looked to see that the Pain brothers were holding many pokeballs.

"Timber, vine whip"

"BULBA" Timber used his vines and tied up Boyd and Pierce.

"I'll take them" Aran said taking the pokeballs "OK Timber throw them into the air".

Timber swung them around then released them "Sparky blow them away"

Sparky sent out thunder as they were in mid air making them fly away.

"Bulbasaur" "Pikachu" they celebrated and all did a little dance "Yeah we got the pokemon".

"YOU"

Aran turned around to see the boy and girl from before pointing at Aran looking mad.

"You stole our pokemon" cried the girl

"No I didn't, I just got them back from the real thieves"

"Yeah right, we caught you red handed" The boy said walking closer

"We've called the police and their coming here now" said the girl walking behind the boy.

"WHAT" Aran shouted then fell to his knees "You have to believe me I didn't steal these pokemon. Here take them back" Aran placed the pokeballs on the floor.

The boy and girl trainer picked up the pokeballs and attached them to their belts.

Not far from them came red and blue lights and the noise of an engine revving.

"Looks like the police are here to take you away" laughed the boy.

Aran stood up as the officer came to a stop on her motorbike.

Taking off her helmet she revealed her blue hair.

"Officer Jenny, this boy stole our pokemon" said the girl trainer pointing at Aran.

"You're under arrest young man" said Jenny walking over to them. Sparky and Timber ran in front of Aran like they were protecting him.

"Tell your pokemon to move" Jenny commanded

"Come on guys move, you'll just make it worse" Aran said under his breath.

"If your pokemon don't move I'll have no choice but to…" Officer Jenny was stopped by the arrival of a shadow appearing from the darkness.

"He didn't do it Officer" the voice was calm and smooth and sounded like it belonged to a young teen.

"Who's there" shouted Jenny "SHOW your self"

The boy took another step revealing his black trainers and dark blue baggy combo jeans with many patches stitched on.

He then took another step showing a long silver chain dangle from his belt and gold pokeballs attached to it. A skull and cross bones belt buckle was revealed which made Aran think he was some weirdo kid.

"Come on out NOW" shouted Jenny once more.

He took another step. Now his tight black t-shirt was seen with random white marks spread on it like paint. Rather muscular arms with one hand a black glove going half way up his arm.

He took a final step to show his identity fully. His face was extremely cool looking and from the reaction from the girl trainer he was extremely handsome too.

His eyes where bright green and had an intelligent and experienced gleam to them. His hair stood tall in separate parts. Jet black but got light as it reached the top.

"Oh its you Thorn" Said Jenny after seeing his face.

"Thorn?" Aran thought to him self

"This boy didn't steal your pokemon, as a matter of fact he saved them" the young teen's voice was one single tone as he spoke.

"Very well then" Jenny turned back to Aran "I'm sorry for excusing you" she apologized.

Aran's pokemon finally dropped their guard "It's ok" Aran lied.

"Well I'm going to head back to the station and report pokemon thieves in the area" Jenny said and rode away into the night.

"Sorry about that" said the boy

"Yeah. Thanks for saving our pokemon" said the girl

"Don't worry about it" Aran lied again "I'll forgive you if…"

Aran, Daniel the giant boy trainer, Mel the tiny girl trainer and Thorn sat around now a blazing fire eating a full prepared dinner.

Sparky and Timber with four other pokemon all sat together eating pokefood.

"And then I said that's not a Snorlax, that's your mom" Joked Daniel.

The group laughed aloud, even the dark looking trainer Thorn smiled politely.

"So… Thorn" said Aran

Thorn turned to face Aran to smile "Yes" he said in his usual one toned voice of calm and cool.

"You're a trainer right"? Aran really wanted to ask about why he was in the forest watching him but didn't dare.

"Yes" replied Thorn.

"What kind of pokemon do you have?" Aran asked getting the interest of Daniel and Mel.

"I have many kinds" replied Thorn. Aran looked at Daniel who had the same look whilst Mel stared at Thorn like he was some God.

"Like…?" Aran continued.

"I HAVE A MAKUHITA AND A LAIRON" interrupted Daniel.

"Yes Daniel. We know" Aran said slowly looking at Daniels pokemon eating behind them.

Daniel came from Hoenn and was extremely proud of it and the pokemon from there.

"Anyway Thorn you were saying" Aran said giving Daniel the errrr idiot shut up now or I'll get my Pikachu to full on spark your but look.

"My starter Pokemon was a Charmander" Thorn stated "His is now a Charizard"

Aran quickly rushed in "Can I see him"?

Thorn smiled "No sorry. I don't have any pokemon on me except this one" Thorn took a pokeball from his chain causing a little rattle.

He released his pokemon causing a flash.

"AHHHHH" Aran fell backwards landing on the grass.

"Ha ha ha" Daniel laughed out "what? Erm ahhh" then Daniel curled into a ball for protection.

"It's cute" Said Mel trying to stroke it.

"I think so to Mel" Thorn agreed making Mel go red. The pokemon scaring Aran and Daniel was a Gastly.

It was flying around pulling faces at them.

"Gastly return" Thorn said retrieving the pokemon. Aran and Daniel looked through their fingers to see if it was clear.

"Their's is nothing for you to be afraid of" Thorn smiled at the two.

"What I want to know is why anyone would want a Gastly over a Charizard" stated Daniel.

"I had my Charizard and many other different types to prove I was capable of handling a ghost pokemon" Thorn replied still smiling.

"Where did you get it from Thorn"? Aran asked still weary of other ghost pokemon.

"My grandmother Agatha". At once every one gasped except Aran.

"WHO?" everyone did a typical anime fall.

"She's a member of the elite four" shouted Mel

"Ok, ok I get it so she's good". Thorn looked at Aran's Pikachu.

"Did you put that Blue bandana around your pikachu's neck Aran?" Thorn asked intrigued.

"Yeah…why?" Aran asked eyes brow raised.

"Does it have some special meaning"? Thorn asked and Aran turned mouth opened.

"Yeah, how did you know"?

"It seems like it was you're…"

Before Thorn could answer Aran jumped up "Ok lets go to bed every one it's late and we all need to get up early in the morning so you know" he then dashed straight into his sleeping bag followed by Daniel and Mel doing the same.

Thorn sat thinking for a minute about Aran. He looked at Sparky and Timber sleeping next to him.

"You have a talent far few trainers do Aran. I just hope you can find it"

Thorn thought to himself before standing up and leaving the camp.

"Thorn" came a sweet voice from beneath him. "Your not leaving are you"?

Mel asked half asleep. Thorn thought for a minute.

"No Mel. Go back to sleep" he said in his kind and calm voice. She dropped her eyes and fells back to sleep.

"Not yet anyway" Thorn said to himself and found a spot to lie down.

"Good night…" he whispered.


End file.
